As flash memory technology becomes more advanced, flash memory is replacing traditional magnetic disks as storage media for mobile systems. Flash memory has significant advantages over floppy disks or magnetic hard disks such as having high-G resistance and low power dissipation. Because of the smaller physical size of flash memory, they are also more conducive to mobile systems. Accordingly, the flash memory trend has been growing because of its compatibility with mobile systems and low-power feature. However, advances in flash technology have created a greater variety of flash memory device types that vary for reasons of performance, cost and capacity.
A conventional method of manufacturing micro flash memory cards is to use either pre-molded one sided or two sided package with large enough cavity to hold the rectangular micro flash memory card block by gluing to the package's cavity. The package can fall apart as the adhesive quality degraded.
The conventional method has limitation as most of the corner spaces are defined in the pre-molded plastic package which can be used to house the controller die in the present invention. In addition, the package has a certain thickness to form the cavity for the micro flash memory card block. This package thickness can be utilized in this invention to stack and additional one to two layers of flash memory dies. The adhesion between the micro flash memory card flash memory block and the cavity of the molded package can be unreliable at time that allows the micro flash memory cards micro flash memory block to fall out of the package cavity. There is a seam around the edges of the micro flash memory block. The surface on the package side is not smooth as compare to this invention due to the thin wall and the glue impression that created from the cavity and the micro flash memory block.